PJ: A Diancie Tale
by Paradox547
Summary: As Ash and his friends continue on their adventure,they come across the Mythical Pokémon Diancie,ruler of the ancient Diamond Domain. As they help Diancie find the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and save her kingdom,others cross their path with their own agendas as well as facing the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal while also dealing with their own personal matters. Amourshipping
1. A Grave Future

**Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to PJ: A Diancie Tale (which PJ is short for Pokémon Journey of course.) The first spin off of the main story. Now I'm going to things abit differently compare to the main book. First off,I did say that Chapters will be smaller to grasp and expect some annoying cliffhangers (I know...I'm evil.)**

 **Second,the reason I'm doing thing in a separate book is...well like I said before...I'm a neat freak to do it in the main book,and if I did do it in the main story,I would be even further behind schedule and there would be ALOT more chapters then any book should have...so there's that.**

 **Lastly,expect alittle bit of similarities from the anime,only with more action and slight eventualities. And,since this is off from my main book's timeline and it's own adventure,I won't be doing that Quote trademark I always do at the beginning of each chapter. Alrighty that's the play of the week everyone. Let's get out there and make a difference**

 **I know I'm not funny...well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Grave Future

Hidden away inside a forest exists another world. Underground was a dark,damp cave,but deeper housed huge chucks of crystal that glittered and reflected light from each other. There were different types of crystal,both big and small,some that stuck to the walls,ceilings,and even serve as supports like pillars and few bridges.

In the center of this kingdom lies the source of it all. On its shine with crystals containing special properties,these crystals act as gravitational generators. The Heart Diamond revolves in place,giving life the whole kingdom.

Home to such a place were keepers and caretakers of the whole kingdom and their ruler was the guardian of the Heart Diamond. On a ridge overlooking the Heart Diamond,a Carbink was looking the giant,glittering source of power with such worry,based on its white fur coat it seem at a great age. As it continued to look,three more Carbink hopped over to it to give the news.

"Dace." One of them said through telepathy.

"Allotrope,Merrick,Bort." Dace said without even looking at their direction. The three Carbink noticed the look on its face and turned to the Heart Diamond. "It is true...isn't it." Merrick asked. "Yes I'm afraid...it's dying." Dace said with great sadness. "So...will this mean the end of us? This kingdom?" Bort asked. "If you remember who we serve Bort,the princess has the power to restore the Heart Diamond back to its glory." Allotrope said.

"Speaking of which,where is she anyway...she's suppose to be here already." Dace asked. "I'm afraid she's playing with the young ones Dace...like always." Merrick said. "*sigh*...please bring her. This is a serious matter." Dace said as the three nodded and hopped away.

"Again! Again! Again!" The smaller Carbink cried excitedly as they looked upon their bigger superior. "Well,Okay!" She said as she rose her hands as they glowed in fairy power and out of thin air rained down was hundreds of smaller pink diamonds as the smaller Carbink jumped in joy as the bigger Pokémon smiled and giggled while playing along with them.

"Princess! Princess Diancie!" Diancie turned around to see her three royal bodyguards racing towards her. "Ah,Merrick,Allotrope,Bort. Care to join us?" Diancie asked happily. "No time for games princess. Dace has requested your presence immediately." Allotrope said. "Really?...well,Dace isn't one for a kind nature." Diancie said. "Which is why he's the elder." Bort said causing Merrick to slap him on the side of the head with its long ear. "Regardless,you have to come with us." Allotrope said. "Hmmm...okay! But you have to catch me first." Diancie said as she hopped away,leaving the three Carbink to groan and beginning to chase her...like always.

After twenty minutes of playful hopping,Diancie and the three Carbink finally arrived on the ridge where Dace was waiting for them. "About time." Dace said angrily. "Sorry...but she's...in denial." Merrick said as the three Carbink fell over in tiredness. "Wow,you three are slower than a Slowpoke and I don't mean the Pokémon." Diancie said leaving the three insulted.

"Princess!" Diancie turned over to Dace. "So you requested me Dace?" Diancie asked. "Yes,and I'm afraid the situation is dire." Dace said as he pointed to the Heart Diamond. "Well..it isn't shining like it was yesterday. Maybe we just need to clean it." Diancie said,leaving the four Carbink to drop anime-style.

"It's not dirty Princess! It's dying!" Merrick said. "Dying?" Diancie questioned. "Yes princess,at last after countless centuries. The Heart Diamond life span draws to its resolution." Dace said. "But...look at it,still it shine beautifully and it's where all the Domain prospers from." Diancie said. "Yes...but I'm afraid it's the end." Dace said.

"Well...what can we do?" Diancie asked. "That's where you come in Princess. You have the power to forge us a new Heart Diamond." Dace said. "I..I can do that?" Diancie asked. "Yes you can,and it's the reason I've put you to train for this moment." Dace said. "But Dace...I only went as far as making small ones and they only last a few minutes." Diancie said. "I'm afraid we have no more time Princess. We must prepare now." Dace said.

As Diancie stepped forward and did some stretchs,she took a deep breath as her hands glowed in Fairy Aura,but retreated at the last minute. "Wait!...I don't think I can do this." She said. "We won't know unless we try. Now get." Dace demanded. Diancie then turned and rose her hands as she now tried to make a new diamond,more bigger then anything she'd made in the past. The four Carbink marveled at the sight. "Yes,keep going Princess." Allotrope said. However even with whatever strength she had,it wasn't enough as the diamond decrease in size until it was nothing more then a little sparkle that disappeared. Everyone groaned in defeat as Diancie sat down.

"I..I can't...it's too much." Diancie said. "I fear this as well. You don't have a powerful connection to your Fairy Aura." Dace said. "But I have all the strength I need." Diancie said. "You think you do...but no." Dace countered. "Well...what do I do?" Diancie asked. "There is one who could help,but you'll have to find her." Face said. "Who." Diancie asked.

"The one called Xerneas." Dace replied. " _The_ Legendary Pokémon Xerneas?" Diancie asked. "Yes and as much as I reject this option. It is our only hope...you must head to outside world and find Xerneas." Dace said. Diancie was surprised since one of their earliest days,one rule was never head outside since it was full dangers. "Really?! You're let me outside...yippee! I finally get to go outside!" Diancie jumped and cheered.

"You won't be going there to sightsee. You only need to find Xerneas and come right back after you learn to master your Fairy Aura!" Dace said. "Sure,as along as I get to see the beautiful sights all around." Diancie said. "This isn't a joke Princess! Out there is full of dangers. You only need to set what you need to do!" Dace said.

"Alright,Alright. I'll be careful." Diancie promised. "Good,you three are going as well,and remember to keep the princess out of harms way." Dace said as Allotrope,Merrick and Bort vowed. "Very well,be on your way and may Arceus watch over you four." Dace said. "Trust me Dace,nothing will go wrong." Diancie said. She didn't know how wrong she was as she'll find out as the adventure continues.

* * *

 **Done,well guys,here is the first chapter and I know it's shorter like I said. Well,comment on how you think this story will pan out as I goes along and next chapter will now involve the gang.**

 **Reminder: if any of you have any suggestions on what Serena's egg should be in the main story,please PM me your suggestions as it'll help me make a list.**

 **Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	2. Worlds Intertwine

**Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 2 of PJ: A Diancie Tale. Well,like I said this is a gang chapter but mostly a battle Chapter with some parts of Diancie in it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Worlds Intertwine

"Wow,look you three." Diancie pointed to where a town was visual. "Ah yes,a human town. However we won't be visiting it." Merrick said. "But..I'm curious to see what a human looks up close. And..all the Pokémon there as well." Diancie said. "All the more reason to not draw attention to ourselves." Allotrope said. "Well well,what do we have here?"

Diancie and her royal guards look up at a tree and dropped was female human and a Delphox by her side. The woman wore a fiery outfit as maybe her personality as she had red hair,red rosy lips along with red-orange tights. Over them was a unique dress with a red belt that gave the appearance of a witch along with black shorted pointed boots.

"Wow,a magician! Please do a magic trick." Diancie asked. "Very well,Delphox light up the audience." Delphox responded by using Flamethrower by using its branch. Merrick,Allotrope,and Bort quickly reacted by using Safeguard that blocked the attack.

"I fail to see the joy in that trick." Diancie said. "This is exactly what I meant! Bort,get the princess out of here." Allotrope said as he and Merrick fired a Power Gem attack at Delphox. "Very well,princess come with me quickly!" Bort said as he and Diancie hopped for dear life. After hopping for twenty minutes,Bort and Diancie halted to catch their breath.

"*panting* Bort..are Merrick and Allotrope...gonna be okay." Diancie asked. "I'm sure,they'll catching up,but for now we need to keep moving." Bort said until something caught them off guard. A Water Shurikin rained down on them and out from thin air was another assailant,this time a male. The man wore blue ninja robes with a Shurikin symbol on his chest and by his side was a Greninja.

"Umm..I don't suppose you're friends with that fire lady we ran into?" Diancie asked. "Ha,Greninja use Water Shurikin." Greninja responded by firing several water stars at the duo rock types. Bort then used Safeguard to block the attack and then use Stone Edge to retaliate. "Quickly princess,you must leave while I hold them off." Bort said while still using Stone Edge.

"But...I can't go alone Bort!" Diancie claim. "You have to! For your own safety." Bort said until he took a Water Shurikin to the side and knocked him out. "Bort!" Diancie cried. "I got you now." The male said as he and Greninja crept closer,until they were knocked out by Bort,who used Power Gem to protect Diancie. "Go!" Bort yelled.

Diancie cried but followed orders and ran. "What do I do? Where can I go?" Diancie said to herself until the town she saw earlier came into visual. "I guess that town will have to suffice." Diancie said as she ran towards it.

* * *

In the town of Avignon our heros were currently watching a battle.

"Alright Pikachu,use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then charged up and fired a powerful bolt from his cheeks. "Pyroar use Flamethrower." The Royal Heir Pokémon unleashed a stream of fire from its mouth. Both attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"This match has been going out for quite a awhile and this is still a three on three." Clemont said. "Even though it's best out of two really." Drake quotes about the battle's rules. "I gotta say,the girl is quite strong." Bonnie said,looking at Ash's opponent. "Well Ash is stronger and will beat her." Serena said. "You look worried Serena. Don't fret,Ash isn't one to have his priorities spilt." Drake said while also looking at his watch. "You're one to talk. You've been staring at your watch since Ash's battle started!" Serena said. "It's called multitasking Serena,and it isn't something to do while battling." Drake countered.

"Pyroar,Fire Fang." Pyroar then charged in with fiery choppers in tow. "Pikachu Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped to strike Pyroar with a steel tail,but atlas Pyroar bit down on Pikachu's steel tail restrainting him,but that was Ash's planning. "Now use Electro Ball." Pikachu smirked as he charged a ball of electricity down on his tail. When it grew large enough,it exploded which sent Pyroar back fainted.

Astrid,the Ace trainer,return Pyroar and sent out Meowstic. Ash returned Pikachu as the Mouse Pokémon ran to his trainer's feet and chose Froakie as his second Pokémon.

"Use Psyshock." "Counter that with Water Pulse." Both Pokémon charged up and fired their attack that canceled each other out. "Froakie get in close and use Cut." Froakie then rushed in with a white blade in paw. "Meowstic,use Psychic. Stop Froakie in its tracks." Meowstic then use its psychic power and caused a blue outline and halted Froakie. "Slam him." Meowstic then rose Froakie up and then slam him down to the ground,knocking him out.

"Gotta admit,she's resourceful." Drake said. "Who side are you on?!" Serena questioned. "In a audience,one may still have a favorite,but it doesn't mean they pay attention to all tricks." Drake said,confusing Serena. "I mean,I admire the tactics of course." Drake said. Spoken like a true Champion." Serena mocked,which made Drake questioned her.

Ash and Astrid returned their Pokémon and their third and final Pokémon were unleashed. It was one and one and this battle will guarantee victory to one of them. Ash chose Hawlucha as Astrid chose Absol but that didn't stop her there. "Alright Absol,time to nip this in the bud." Astrid said as she touched her left earring which turns out was her Key Stone and right around Absol's neck was Absolnite. The stones flashed as tendons form and merged with one another as Absol transformed. In its new form,the fur on Absol's head grew longer,its horn grew sturdier and on its back was a pair of wings.

"Wow,first predicting disasters,now it has to fly?" Drake asked. "Absol just grew ten times for cuddly." Bonnie said. Meanwhile Serena grew worried since now,the odds weren't much in Ash's favor.

"Wow,that's a first." Ash said. "Pretty sweet huh. Now witnesse pure awesomeness! Absol use Psycho Cut." Absol then directed power to its horn and unleash a powerful arc cut closing fast. "Dodge and close in with Karate Chop." Hawlucha did a front flip to avoid the Psycho Cut and ran quickly with glowing fist. "Up in the air." Absol then took to the skies to avoid Hawlucha's attack and flowed around the same as a Pegasus would.

"Of course it could fly." Ash muttered. "Use Dark Pulse." Absol then charged up and fired a beam of darkness. "Quick,use the walls to dodge and get yourself up and use Flying Press. Hawlucha using the environment of the walls they battled by,Hawlucha scaled the walls to avoid the Dark Pulse and then jumped high to be in a good position. He then glowed in a clear aura and struck Absol before it could react.

"Not bad,but it's over now." Astrid said as the attack seize and that Absol endured the attack. Ash was shocked but by then it was too late. "Use Psycho Cut." Absol first tanked Hawlucha's attack to get him close and attack. Absol's Psycho Cut was unleashed and Hawlucha tried to take the attack, it the ramming force was too and Hawlucha lost its footing and was sent back,fainted. This made Astrid the winner of the battle.

* * *

Ash sighed as he returned Hawlucha. "That was a great battle Ash. You held out more than any opponent I'd faced." Said Astrid. "To be honest. I was trying to win,and Absol's Mega Evolution was completely unexpected." Ash replied. "Sorry I made things unfair,but I needed more practice using it." Astrid apologized. "You don't have to apologize. I like fighting a tough opponent." Ash grinned. "I admire you Ash,and I'll be seeing you soon." Astrid said as she walked away,leaving Ash to walk back to the group.

"Sorry you lost Ash." Serena said. "It's okay,it's all the more reason to learn about my Aura skills." Ash said. "I'm surprised you didn't tried to pull off what you did back in the Shalour City." Drake said. "I'd tried during my battle with Froakie but...nothing." Ash said. "You'll learn in due time when you're ready." Drake said.

"So what do we do now?" Ash said. "I read Avignon Town has the best donut shop for miles around." Serena said as she looked at her tablet. Everyone agreed to go there as they started to walk. Ash walked up to Serena and slowly took her hand as they walked together.

A week has pass since the events in Lagoon Town as the group continued to adjust to their new lives. Serena continued to watch and once practice a small piece of routine. Ash's basic training had improved,but felt it could be taken another step forward hence Aura training. Ash was told he could start at anytime,but hasn't begun yet. Even his new life with Serena is still taking time to get used to as he devoted time to her. They only went as far as holding hands and kisses on the cheek,but anything else,they were too nervous to try. They decided as time goes,they would be long comfortable with each other.

As they headed to the donut shop,Pikachu heard something rather suspicious,and ran. "Pikachu? Pikachu! Hold up." Ash chased after him,causing the group to chase after them too. The chase took Pikachu to an alley where he saw a Pokémon on the ground and...some sort of robed person and a Greninja standing over it. Eventually Ash and he others caught where they saw the same thing and caught the ninja's attention.

"Hey!" Drake yelled. "Help me!" Diancie cried. "All of you,stay away!" The ninja demanded. "Not gonna do that." Drake said as he released Pidgeot with Ash and Pikachu in tow.

"Greninja,Water Shurikin." Greninja then jumped up and fired several water stars at the group. "Quick,take to the skies!" Both Pokémon nodded and Pikachu climbed aboard while Pidgeot took off. "I'll make the first move." Drake commended with Ash agreeing. "Pidgeot,Hurricane!" Pidgeot then flapped its wings strong enough to summon powerful winds that caused Greninja to go out of balance.

"Now Pikachu,Volt Tackle!" Jumping off Pidgeot,and using velocity from the acceleration,Pikachu form an electric veil and struck Greninja like a bullet,sending him back. When ninja saw he was defeated,he tried to make off with the Pokémon itself until Drake intervened. He tried a side kick with some speed,but that wasn't enough to overwhelm an Aura Guardian as Drake caught it with ease. He then pulled him in and delivered a punch to his left temple,which knocked him senseless.

"Come on,we'll get you to safely." Drake told the Pokémon as she nodded. At last the gang was running through the streets with a strange Pokémon with them,none of which have ever seen before. However this only brought questions,who was mysterious Ninja that attacked them and why did he want this Pokémon? Who else was after it? They will soon find out.

* * *

 **Done for now. So guys here is the second installment,and like,comment for what you think. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	3. Getting Involved

**Hey guys Paradox here and here's Chapter 3 of PJ: A Diancie Tale of how the group now gets involved. Much like the name of course.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Involved

As Diancie ran off with this group of strange people,she wondered what they wanted with her. So far,she ran into a blue ninja and a red magician with Pokémon that weren't as friendly as they are. But after these people rescued her from him and are currently on the run through town.

"Please,I must ask where are you taking me?!" Diancie asked as Drake dragged her by her arm. "Away from whoever that was...you did cry for help right?" Drake said. "Well...yes,but I'm sure he isn't chasing us anymore." Diancie said.

Suddenly in front of them stormed down a blaze that blocked their way and halted the group's progress. "What was that?" Ash cried. "Up there." Bonnie pointed to a rooftop above. Above them was the woman and her Delphox snaring at them.

"Friend of yours?" Ash asked Diancie. "Of course not. Like that man,she attacked me as well." Diancie said. "Regardless,these guys seem to be keen of you." Drake said.

"You all,hand over that Pokémon." The woman demanded. "Please don't let me go with her." Diancie whispered to the group. "I'm afraid the nice Pokémon said no." Ash mocked. "I don't suppose you're associated with a man in blue ninja robes with a Greninja alongside him?" Drake asked as the group felt tense. Leave it to Drake to seek information at every turn regardless of risks.

"Heh...so Riot got here first? He was always the fastest." She said giving Drake more information. "Where'd you leave them?" She asked.

"Right here Merilyn."

Everyone turned to see the same man from before with his Greninja on the opposite rooftop. "Beaten by children have we Riot?" Merilyn asked. "A little snag. But I'm here to finish the job first." Riot said.

"You don't stay down for long." Drake said to Riot. "After I catch Diancie,I'll return the favor." Riot vowed. "So...Riot?...and...Merilyn?...heh reminds me of an old joke." Drake chuckled. "Then let us get to the punch line." Merilyn grew into a stance.

"Wait? You two are working together?" Drake asked. "...there was a bet..and dirty tricks expected." Riot smirked. "That's just wrong." Bonnie said.

Suddenly an explosion came from the front as the group realized that Delphox just attacked again. "Keep her busy." Drake said. "Greninja,captured Diancie." Riot jumped down. "Lucario,stop Greninja." Drake released the Aura Pokémon to halt the Ninja Pokémon progress.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired a bolt of electricity at the Fox Pokémon. Merilyn and Delphox jumped off the roof and into the street in front of the group to avoid the Thunderbolt. "Delphox use Flamethrower." Delphox used its branch to summon a powerful stream of fire at the group. "Block that with Electro Ball." Pikachu then fired a ball of electricity from its tail which collided with the Flamethrower,canceling it.

Lucario and Greninja tried to out maneuver each other,Greninja with speed and Lucario with its reflexes. Eventually Lucario figure this will continue with no winner and thought to give Greninja the upper hand. When Lucario did so,Greninja jumped him and landed on top of him with a Hydro Pump at the ready. However Lucario was expecting this and had a hidden Aura Sphere at the ready. By the time Greninja realized this,it was too late as Lucario then fired and sent him upwards. When Greninja came down,Lucario strucked him with a Power Up Punch that chugged him to a wall.

" **Heh frog legs anyone?** " Lucario chuckled.

When Riot noticed Greninja knocked out,he got distracted which gave Drake an opportunity. He lead with one front punch to the face then the body,then a low kick to the shin which knocked Riot to his knees and then a hard punch to his left temple which finally did him. "Heh,always pay attention jerk-off." Drake panted. "You okay Lucario?" Drake came over. " _ **Didn't even break a sweat.**_ " Lucario chuckled.

"Pikachu,getting in close with Iron Tail." Pikachu nodded as he then ran forward with a steel tail. "Clash with Flame Charge." Delphox then charged in under a fiery veil. "Charge it to Volt Tackle now." Ash said as he felt his Aura take over in a form of a Burst. The result was the super increase of speed and bigger electric veil as a path streak of electricity lied on the path Pikachu took. The result of which Pikachu struck Delphox in the gut like a bullet and was sent speeding like a comet and struck her trainer as well,knocking both of them out.

Ash's left knee buckled and he gasped of air. "Ash are you alright?!" Serena asked. "I'm..I'm fine." Ash stood up. "Everyone alright?" Drake and Lucario came over as everyone nodded. "Alright,come one before they wake up." Drake said as they precede to run off again.

At the Donut Shop the group sat outside as they'd talked about what happened while Serena set a plate of donuts on the table. "So who were those guys?" Ash asked. "I don't know. Hunters,Poachers,Freelancers? Take your pick." Drake said as he grabbed a donut. "I'm not sure either. I don't know why they're interested in me." Diancie said. "You look rare. If I was one of them,I'd tried to kidnap you too." Drake said. "I guess this is why I'm instructed not to go outside." Diancie said. "Really? That must sound boring." Bonnie said. "Oh It is...kinda. For my own safety. Now I know why." Diancie said.

"So why are you out here,and who are you?" Drake asked. "I am Princess Diancie,ruler of the Diamond Domain and Guardian of the Heart Diamond." She introduced. "Wow,a real Pokémon Princess?!" Bonnie fangirled. Ash,Drake then took out their version of their Pokédex to scan Diancie. They both said the same thing.

 _"Diancie,The Jewel Pokémon,this Pokémon is so rarely seen not much information is recorded."_

"Huh,guess I wasn't right about you being rare. So why are you out here?" Drake asked. "I'm here on a dire mission. You see,my Kingdom is in peril." Diancie asked. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. "The Heart Diamond,the all powerful source that fuels my kingdom,is dying." Diancie said leaving the group surprised. "Can it be fixed?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid it can't. It's at the end of its lifespan,but I'm the solution." Diancie said. "How?" Clemont asked while mauling on a donut. "When it's gone. I have the potential to make another one,but I'm afraid I don't the strength to do it." Diancie said. "That's why I'm on a journey to find the Great One to help me." She added. "Who's the Great One?" Ash asked.

"The LifeGiver Pokémon,Xerneas." Diancie said.

The group was left more surprised that Diancie must now find Xerneas for its help. Ash meanwhile grinned at the news. For someone who had a very annoying experience with the Life Pokémon he'd hoped to stay away from it. But no that's not the case anymore.

"Wow,these treats are delicious." Diancie ate a donut. "If you wish I can get more." Serena said. "Oh yes please. I'll come with you." Diancie said as she and Serena went inside. While Diancie went inside,Serena took any last minute orders from the group.

When she did go inside,she'd noticed that Diancie wasn't in the shop anymore. When she couldn't find her,she knew something was wrong and ran outside to tell the others.

"Serena,what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Diancie...she's missing."

* * *

 **Done guys,well this cliffhanger of course,so we await for the next chapter. So,next update will be on the main story since I've being longing to do that chapter since I started that book and I feel that it's going to be a long one so...this might take me awhile to post but I'll get it there which will leave you all...breathless.**

 **As for other news. Based on your suggestions of what Pokémon Serena's egg should be,I have two common names people suggested I won't admit them until I made the poll,but I need at least one or two more suggestions.**

 **If I could grease the wheels for you all,try submitting also a Starter Pokémon as well,one of Grass or Water type. That'll help me a lot,thanks for reading this. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	4. First Steps

**Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 4. Here the group will take the start of their new adventure. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Steps

"Guys,Diancie's missing." Serena said leaving the group surprised. "Missing? Are you sure she isn't inside." Drake asked. "I looked everywhere inside. She isn't there." Serena said surely. "Well,where do you guys think she went." Clemont asked. "I think the better question is who took her." Drake said. "Is that an Aura Guardian thing? You think she's kidnap?" Serena asked.

"Diancie was in the shop a minute ago and the next,gone." Drake said. "She could've just wandered out by herself." Ash suggested. "Regardless,we have to look around town for her. It's too risky for her to be alone." Drake said. "Like those poeple who wanted to kidnap her?" Bonnie asked. "Especially them." Drake said. "Alright,let's go look for her." Ash said as the whole group got up and went to town.

* * *

 _Avignon Clock Tower_

"Ah Meowth,about time you're back." Said Jessie as she and James camped out inside the clock of Avignon Tower. "Sorry,I had to act fast before the twerps figured out what happened." Meowth argued. "So,this is the Mythical Pokémon they were talking about?" James asked. "Ohh,I can just taste those sweet diamonds already." Jessie said as she pulled the burlap sack off and inside was Diancie.

"Huh,where am I?" She asked. "Wow,she also speaks telepathy." Said James. "Umm...hello,you guys aren't thieves are you?" Diancie asked. "Us?..oh,no,no,no,no,no. We are just simply just regular old folk." Team Rocket lied through their teeth,but Diancie wasn't one the wiser to believe suspicion. "So...could I help you?" Diancie asked.

"Oh..we came to you for great need. One question;is it true you could make diamonds?" Jessie asked. "Why yes,of course." Diancie said. " you make us one?" James asked. "Really? Well,ok." Diancie said as she rose her arms and made one pick diamond out of thin air and hand it to Jessie.

Jessie fangirled over it as James and Meowth smiled and grinned over it. "Well,I'm glad you liked it but I'm afraid." "Oh please,could you make us more!" Team Rocket demanded. "Well,how much do you four what?" Diancie asked. "Oh,enough to fill a bathtub,a river,an ocean!" Jessie said. "If you insist." Diancie said as she rose her hand an rose a Diamond Storm and created enough diamonds to fill the whole tower.

Team Rocket had an epiphany over the amount of diamonds as they felt like kings of old,rich and powerful...at least in their little minds. Feeling their desires fulfilled,Diancie saw stairs to climb on to the top of the tower. As she was climbing,someone caught her attention.

"Hey,you." She looked up to see on an open window with a girl riding on a big Pokémon. "Hello...do you want some diamonds too?" Diancie asked. "No,but I'm here to help you get back to your friends." She said as her Pokémon unleashed two vines and hoisted Diancie up. As she and her Pokémon climbed down Diancie wondered who and why she was doing this. As they got to ground,the Pokémon let her down. "You'll find your friends down the street." She said as she signal her Pokémon and jumped away,leaving Diancie alone.

"Where do you think she is?" Ash asked. "The whole town is huge. This could take forever." Said Bonnie. "Drake,could you track her?" Ash asked. "If we were in a forest instead of a town filled with people,I would." Drake said noting the disadvantage of Aura Tracking.

"Hello everyone."

Everyone turned to see Diancie coming down the street. Much to their surprise "Diancie,where did you go?" Drake asked. "Oh I was inside this sack by this weird Pokémon." Diancie said. The group then saw the wheels turning on who exactly kidnap Diancie.

"By any chance was there a man with blue hair and a woman with red hair along with this Pokémon?" Drake asked. "Why yes,exactly..along with this blue calm Pokémon as well." Diancie added. Right there the group suspicions were confirmed.

"Team Rocket." The group said.

"Is that who they are. Are they friends of yours?" Diancie asked. "I wouldn't exactly call them friends." Serena said. "Let's just say they're a bad influence. Anyway...what did they want with you?" Drake asked. "Oh they simply wanted diamonds and that's all. Afterwards a nice girl and her Pokémon came and took me out. She then told me I'd find you guys here." Diancie explained. "A girl?" Ash asked. "So a girl comes by and simply...rescues you and then let's you go?" Drake asked.

"Yes...if you put it like that." Diancie said. Drake then pondered deeply in thought. Why would anyone check random places just to rescue Mythical Pokémon? Better yet,how did she know where to look for Diancie?

"Everything just leads to more and more questions." Drake said. "So what should we do?" Clemont's asked. "For now we keep moving. Let's get on the road before something else happens. Diancie,you mention to could sense Xerneas's presence in a general direction?" Drake asked.

"Yes...I feel we need to go...East." Diancie said. Serena then looked at her tablet to see what was East. "If we go East,we would get to Orsay City. we would take the East route that leads to a river. From there we take a ferry that'll drop us at Orsay Port." Serena explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get moving." Ash said as he took Serena's hand. Diancie noticed the jesture and wondered why he did that as the group then got on the move.

* * *

 _Unknown_

As she stepped inside,the girl from earlier and her Pokémon then head to the bridge. There on one of the chairs sat an older male overlooking the monitor. "Ah Millis,you're back. I assume all things went well?" He asked. "Yes dad,Diancie is back with her friends." The girl known as Millis said.

"Where are they now." She asked. "They're traveling down the Eastern Road,with their speed,they should be able to reach Orsay City by tomorrow." The male said. "Just so you know,we aren't the only ones in this." Millis said. "I know,Riot and Marilyn already swung and missed. Check it out." The male said as he showed his daughter footage of Ash battling Marilyn and Drake fighting Riot. Both beating them to a pulp.

"Wow,I don't want to mess with those guys. Especially the big guy,he beat Riot so easily and Riot's a ninja." Said Millis. "Don't worry,we'll leave those two to Riot and Marilyn as we sweep in and take Diancie." The male said as he gnawed on a piece of chocolate,much to Millis's expression.

"You know,I worry about how much chocolate you eat everyday." She said. "You shouldn't. I'll be fine,by the time Diancie mastered her full power. We'll be sweeping in riches for life." He said as he hands a piece of chocolate to Millis while they watch the group's progress.

* * *

 **Not all first steps start easy nor expected as the group's experience was. Now the group is on the move as they're being followed. Stay tune as the group's adventure continues.**

 **NEWS: the poll for Serena's egg is up so please whoever wants to place their votes for what Pokémon Serena's egg should be,please do so. The choices are all common names I've got from readers via PM's or the review board. This is also my first time setting a poll so I apologize in advance if there's any misunderstandings.**

 **Thanks for reading. Like,comment a review. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


End file.
